


The First Grandchild

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: This was a Halloween Challenge.  I had to write something scary or creepy in the Star Wars Universe.  This takes place during the Dark Nest Trilogy.





	The First Grandchild

Han and Leia Solo lingered outside the Jedi Temple medical facility waiting for the Jedi healer Cilghal to update them on their daughter's condition.

"What's taking them so long?" Han complained as he paced around the waiting room. "It's bad enough that she had to be in neural therapy for the last few months to repair her brain from the mess made by the Killik pheromones and Gold Membrosia, but now she's having seizures!" Han dropped down in a waiting room couch and buried his head in his hands. Leia sat down next to her husband and put a gentle hand on his knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be alright Han," she reassured him. "Cilghal is the best Jedi healer. Jaina's in good hands."

As if on cue the Mon Calamari healer exited the Temple emergency room. Leia was never good at picking up facial clues from Cilghal's species, but with the Force she could feel surprise radiating off the healer. Leia immediately stood up. "What's wrong?"

Cilghal turned to toward the door she just came from and then back to the Solo's. "I uhhh…"

Leia's heart sank. She never had knows Cilghal to be at a loss for words. It must be bad.

The healer straightened up and Leia could feel her steeling herself for the upcoming conversation. "This is most unexpected and I don't know why we didn't detect Jaina's medical condition earlier…but she's pregnant."

Leia could feel disbelief and anger flooding from Han. "I am going to kill Zeke!" he growled. "That son-of-a-sith took advantage of my little girl. They told me about going to the Harem Cave for the Killik Dawn Rumble, but he said he was too drunk on Membrosia to have done anything. I am going to kill that poodoo eating bug hugger."

Leia tried to calm her husband down. "Han, you can kill him later or have a blaster-wedding if you want. I'm more concerned about the seizures." Leia turned back to Cilghal for an explanation.

"I think the child was affected by the Killik pheromones it absorbed from the placenta. It's possible it may have a hive mind and as the baby matures it is causing interference with Jaina's synaptic connections. I don't know how this will affect Jaina for the duration of the pregnancy. We may have to put her in an induced coma, or…or we may have to do something with the fetus." Cilghal looked down at the floor averting her gaze from Leia.

Leia's eyes went wide. "You mean abort our grandchild?" The word came out almost as a sob.

"That will only occur if Jaina's life is in danger. I am dedicated to healing and sustaining life." Cilghal assured the former princess. "Right now I am having my assistant to set up the ultrasound equipment. We're still not fully operational since our recent move to the rebuilt temple."

A young female rushed out of the Emergency Room looking pale and shaken. "Master Cilghal, you're needed immediately."

Cilghal rushed back to the emergency room. Leia and Han didn't ask for permission, but followed the healer into the treatment room.

"She started hemorrhaging," the young human healer said nervously, "but what I saw on the ultrasound was more distressing."

"What is it?" Cilghal asked. The technician flipped a switch and a hologram image of the sonogram popped up above a projector. Cilghal stared at it silently and then cocked her head to one side and then the other. Her eyes blinked rapidly in a gesture that Leia recognized as confusion. Cilghal pointed to an indistinct blob moving above the projector. "Is that what I think it is?"

The assistant looked queasy. "Yes, teeth."

The Emergency room was silent for a long pause before Cilghal burst into a frenzy of activity. "Prep her for an emergency C-Section." Cilghal turned to Leia and Han. "You don't want to see this."

Leia shook her head in fear and frustration. "That's my daughter. What's wrong?"

"No time to explain. You daughter is dying." Cilghal picked Jaina up and unceremoniously moved her on the operating table. The Assistant had an injector to her neck within seconds and an IV line in her arm. The healers hurriedly wiped antiseptic fluid over her abdomen and did a quick but precise cut. As Cilghal spread open the incision, the younger female healer turned away. Cilghal, the experienced Master healer had no hesitation. She quickly snatched out the fetus.

As the baby writhing in Cilghal's webbed hands, Leia stepped back in shock. What Cilghal held was not a human fetus, but a white tubular mass wriggling around like a snake. On one end was a pincher like appendage and at the other end were two black, deeply inset eyes sitting over a wide maw filled with bloody razor sharp teeth.

Cilghal looked around for a place to put the grub-like alien, but the creature quickly spun its head around and sunk its teeth into the Mon Calamari. She immediately dropped the angry monstrosity. The alien fetus made a high pitched scream as a blaster shot echoed through the Emergency Room.

Han walked up to the creature, his blaster still trained on it. He looked over to Cilghal with fear and anger burning in his eyes. "Save my daughter!"

The two healers pulled themselves out of their momentary stupor and began emergency procedures on the Jedi Knight.

Han wandered over to the wall and leaned heavily against it. Leia could see unshed tears in his eyes as he holstered his weapon. Leia came up and hugged him. "Han…oh Han."

The smuggler shrugged his wife away as he stalked toward the ER doors. "Han where are you going?"

He turned around and glared at his wife. Leia stomach clenched. She had never seen this look of murderous rage on Han before and the emotions that he projected were homicidal in their intensity.

"I'm going to the Falcon, buy as much insecticide that the cargo hold will carry and carpet bomb the entire kriff'n colony. I have had too much taken from me during the Vong War. I'm not going to lose another child because the Alliance and the Jedi want to play nice with the Killiks. Sometimes the enemy only understands the words from a blaster. Sometimes, genocide is the answer." With that said he stalked off. Leia was ready to go after him, but she hesitated. Jaina needed her…and deep inside a part of her thought Han might be right.


End file.
